Normies in Monster High?
by warningyaoilover
Summary: The werewolf and vampire school integration went so well that headmistress Bloodgood decided to take some human transfer students. This was approved by the board to try and strengthen monster human relations.
1. Chapter 1

Random Pov

There had been an assembly at the end of school, Friday. The monsters all headed to the auditorium and waited for Headmistress Bloodgood to come onstage. She burst on riding a nightmare.

"Hello, students I have the joy of informing you that Monster High will soon be hosting a group of human students. They will be arriving on Monday! I expect all of you to be on your best behavior."

The mass of students were then released to go home or to extracurricular activities.

'Line'

"Ghouls we need to do something sparcktacular for the new students!" Frankie exclaimed.

"But what could we do that won't scare them?" Draculaura asked.

"We should have a fearleading routine ready and do it as they pull up," Cleo said.

"Yes, that would be perfect to do and maybe have the guy's help with a sign or something!" Frankie squealed, jumping on the idea right away.

"We'll work on it this weekend and have it ready by Monday," Cleo decided and went off to start designing the routine.

The weekend was hectic but fun. The Ghouls were able to hang with the boys and practice their fearleading. They were doing flips and throws and even had a pyramid for the grand finale. The sign said in big bold letters, Welcome to Monster High. While they were making it the boys began to have a paint war that Clawd won by dumping a can on Deuce. They were all excited for Monday to roll around.


	2. Chapter 2

Normies POV

The group of normies that were chosen for the transfer was a small group that is close-knit.

The group was made up of a football linesman, a lacrosse goalie, a cheerleader, and the biggest geek you will ever meet.

All became good friends on Halloween when they all dressed up in Harry Potter robes and it was only strengthened as they grew up. They all liked the thought that creatures were real and when they found out about Monster High they were ecstatic. With the chance to get a new perspective and help the monster normie relationships coming in as a bonus.

in Adela's house

Adesa, the cheerleader, was with Ruby, the geek, they were discussing what outfit to wear to their first day at Monster High. They had the boys on video call because they were trying to coordinate and match. Ruby was wearing a large lavender sweater and black leggings, Adesa was going to wear a black skirt and an olive green crop top. Argus, the linesman, was going to match Ruby and Duran was going with Adesa. Argus was wearing his letterman jacket and a black tank top with Royal purple basketball shorts. Duran was going all out with a black jean vest a forest green long sleeve and black jeans with galaxies drawn on them. The girls were doing facials and the boys were doing a 'light' nighttime workout. All were anxious about tomorrow. They chatted and tried to pump the others up with thoughts of what it would be like.

Time skip

The boys pulled up to Adesa's place. Argus driving an ancient truck that should be in a museum. The girls come out looking stunning and climb into the cab. They take off like a shotgun. The music was blasting from the shockingly working radio. They sing to the songs they know and badly to the songs they don't.

/Author note/

Sorry for the short filler I promise to work on this more now that I have free time.


	3. Chapter 3

no POV

The Normie students were pulling up to the parking lot when. The whole fear-leading squad and their boyfriends were holding up a sign that said

'Welcome to Monster High,'

The fearleaders did flips into a pyramid and stood as tall and strong as the ones in Egypt, or so Cleo would say. Not many had seen them. This caused Argus to look away from the road and run Spectra over. She floated through the car scaring everyone in it.

Argus turned and spun the car out of control. Duran was clinging to the hell-handle and screaming his head off. The two girls cling to each other and scream louder. Finally Argus gets the truck back under control and stops it before any more damage can be done. Adesa, Ruby, and Duran all left and when to check on Spectra hoping she was okay, not knowing she was a ghost. Argus stumbled out a second later and looked sick to his stomach.

"I guess that means I can get the interview now," Spectra jokes. Which ends in a flop.

The humans were all staring at her in shock and horror. The fearleaders had broken formation to go see what was wrong.

"How are you okay?" Argus yells in confusion.

"Well I am a ghost I just floated through the car," Spectra explained.

"Right monster high ghost should have been obvious," Argus sighs.

"Well sorry to scare you but you are the first full blooded Normies to go here and I wanted the first interview," Spectra apologized.

"Nah, it was my fault that I hit you I should have been watching the road. I'll do the interview to pay you back," Argus said.

"Well if we were done being terrified I say we head to our first class," Duran said.

"Oh yes I think that would be good, come follow me," Jackson had just arrived. He had been asked to lead them around to show the new students around and help them get accustomed to the differences.

"Hey I thought she just said that we are the only 'Normies' here." Adesa questioned, "what are you then if you are not one of us?"

"Well I'm half Normies. I am the descendant of Dr. Jekyll. I have an alternate personality called Holt," Jackson explained.

This satisfied the group and they followed him to class.

The first class they had was hisstory. Here they would learn about how the monsters took the events of the world. They found out that many things that humans thought as monumental were mere annoyances and vice versa. The discovery of America was laughed at by ocean monsters that had told others. Then things like houses were enough to damage the vampire population.

Next they had clawculous and were bored to death because math is math and always boring to teens.

Next was Physical Deaducation three of the normies did okay. Ruby on the other hand was excelling. She was up with Deuce and Gill. This had surprised many of the monsters because she looked like she would prefer the library to a gym.

Lucky next was lunch. This was a crazy place in a normal school. Add in the fact that there are creatures that have greatly varying pallets. It becomes a nightmare. The new students either monster or nomie were intimidated by the mess that this is. There are so many lines and different smells that they had to follow Jackson or else they wouldn't be able to find good food.

They decided to take a free table and Jackson headed over to his friends. He did offer that they could come sit with them but they turned him down. Saying that they just wanted to talk.

"So what do y'all think about the school?" Duran asked casually.

"It's really different but nice," was all they got out of Argus. Then he practically dived into his fried chicken.

"Jackson is nice and Physical Deaducation was really fun," Ruby murmured. She had decided on a chicken sandwich with a salad. She was still going to town on her food but with more restraint than Argus.

"I'm looking forward to mad science later, think we'll blow anything up today?" Duran tossed in his two-bits in between bites of pasta.

"Knowing you it will happen anyway," Adesa claimed. She settled for a small chicken salad.

There aren't many people near them but the few that were there looked at them with amazement they haven't been around Normies much the most was the impromptu Halloween party.

Soon though Toralei was looking for a way to prove they were top dog, or cat I should say. She had enlisted the help of Manny because he still wasn't happy with Normies being in the school. They found the group just sitting there in casual silence.

"Well hello who do we have here a ragtag group of stereotypical Normies," Toralei purred. She snapped her fingers and Manny came forward and popped his knuckles, trying to look intimidating.

"Look we don't want any trouble were just trying to get a hang of the new school if you would politely leave I won't unleash the beast," Argus tried to defuse the situation mainly because he knew what he would have to do if they kept pushing it.

"Do we look like we care what you want, we just want you gone," Toralei snarled.

"Please just leave us alone," Argus tried once more.

"No way normie," Manny interjected, "I'm gonna teach ya not to come here again it's called _monster _high for a reason."

"Hey you listen here mister and you too Missy," Both of the bullies looked to none other than Ruby? She had stood up and was glaring at them in a way that would make a Basilisk freeze. She stepped over the seat and stalked toward them.

"Now Ruby we don't want to cause trouble on the first day right," Argus asked he really didn't want to hold her back. He still feels the bruises from last time.

"Then they would do good to back down, and not insult my friends," Ruby had a hard edge to her voice that Toralei hasn't heard since prison. That was saying something for a girl that looked like the most dangerous activity she did was read the whole night.

Toralei backed up Manny becoming her meat shield just in case.

"What's a puny normie like you gonna do about it huh?" Manny mocked Ruby and that unleashed the drums of war. In a flash Ruby and jumped up and grabbed his nose ring and yanked him down to her level. She brought up her knee and smashed it into his stomach.

"I'm not puny I am a nightmare with skin, and it would do you good to stay away from my friends or I will relish your pain," Ruby threatened as she was being dragged off by her friends. Manny sulked off as fast as his pain would let him. Toralei had left as soon as she saw the girl move closer. Any of the monsters that were looking at them looked away fast.

"Great now you might get kicked out, what were you thinking?" Argus scolded.

"That Duran had his phone and was recording the whole exchange so I have self defense as an excuse," Ruby said with an air of doneness.

"She got me there. I sensed that they would be in trouble and decided to record it in case it went down in trouble," Duran said.

"I'm just wondering how we'll survive the rest of the day?" Adesa sighed


	4. Chapter 4

Duran POV

There wasn't much to do, some monsters avoided the humans for fear that they might all be violent. I had met several people despite that. It helped because I was lost in my classes. Everything was different, even the math was even different.

There were a lot of girls that were trying to get my attention. Too bad I wasn't interested in them. Not because they were monsters, I just was too busy with lacrosse and aggustiong to the new school. That and I already had a partner. I just don't know what to do to get them off my back. Luck was not on my side with the last class of the day being mostly girls. I guess that's what I get for a dance class but I gotta stay limber.

There were five girls in the class, two were cats, one was pink, one looked part fish and the last one had snow around her. The dance instructor decided to do a day of get to know you games.

Sense I was the new one I started, "I like Lacrosse and my friends, I joined dance to help me stay flexible and fit for lacrosse and ended up liking it."

"I'm Draculara The daughter of Dracula," The pink one that's apparently a vampire said.

"Dracula, Like bla bla blah?" I interrupt, "That guy?"

"No he is dracula but he doesn't say bla bla blah, where is that from?"

"Oh a human stereotype for vampires I guess, well I'll let you continue,"

"Well I like dance because it's constantly changing but you can still find old methods in it."

"I go next, name's Abby from Himalayas, Father is yeti. Hope to be good friends." said Abby apparently holding her hand out for a hand shake.

"Yesh," I say "your touch is like a cold shower," none of the girls laughed but I can't blame them. It might have been a good thing though if they knew I doubt they would be amused.

"Well guess it's my turn now," The fish girl said, "Name's Lagoona, sea monster. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too,"

"I'm Meowlody," she is clearly trying to be flirtatious but I don't care as much.

"And I'm Puursephone," says the copycat. He he copy-CAT. They look very similar to each other.

"Are you guy's siblings?" I ask.

"Yeah we're twins, I'm the pretty one," they said in unison.

"Well I'm gonna apologize in advance for if I mess up your names you guys do look a lot alike," I say trying to show them I was just a friend.

It was like that for the rest of the class. We'd pick a game and the twins would find a way to make flirty advances on me. I was a few more minutes from saying that I had a partner when the bell finally rang. I rushed out ready to find my friends and go home after today I need some video games and ice cream or cuddles and ice cream.

I reach my locker and swap out books for homework. We got a lot of catching up to do. Why we thought the classes would be easy with them being mainly core classes we were wrong. I was turning to leave and ran into the twin cats again. They both grabbed an arm and started to ask about my favorite couple dances and what my favorite stretches were. I was feeling uncomfortable and wanted to get to the doors faster without making them upset. I slightly increase the speed and keep going. I was panicking enough to block them out. They started to talk louder. I was still only focused on getting to the doors. I don't know what it was and it was probably bad by the looks the other students were giving us. I walked faster almost to speed walking and they used it to their advantage, rubbing up against my legs as I tried to escape them. I see Argus and call out. Adesa and Ruby popped up from a bit away with some other girls. Ruby sees the twins hanging onto me and my blotchy face and how fast I was walking. I reach Argus and the twins still haven't let up and if anything were holding on tighter. I see Ruby break away and get closer to us.

"Babe!" I shout. It was louder than I thought it would be and a lot of people turned to look at me. I feel more red making its way onto my face. Luckily the twins are startled enough that they loosen their grip. I yank my armes free and hurry over to Ruby. She takes my hand and leads me out to the car so that I can breath better. Adesa and Argus stay behind to deal with the cats.

No POV

Adesa and Argus turn to the cats and look like they will lose it. The cats back up.

"We didn't know he was taken." said Meowlody,

"Yeah we wouldn't have tried anything if we knew he had a Ghoul." Puursephone purred in.

"Yeah you better find a good way to apologize to him if you don't want Ruby going to town on ya and she's the good one," said Adesa.

"Yeah we agree to come here to escape the past not to bring it with us," Argus said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Cleo, she had been talking to Adesa and Ruby about Normie fashion before Duran appeared.

"He was well liked for his popularity and good looks at our old school and many didn't care a lot about him. They would threaten his girlfriend's and try to get him to do what they wanted him to do even if he didn't want to," Adesa said looking away.

"That's all we're gonna tell it's his story to tell," Argus turned and started to head out to the car.

out in the car

"Don't worry we'll head to your place to play video games and I'll make you some treats," Ruby said once they reached the car.

"Thanks, that will be amazing," Duran said, climbing in the back seat to start cuddling already.

AN

I was asked about what the four normie's parents do so here you go

Duran; he has a single father who is a doctor and works a lot but still finds time for his son.

Argus; he has a stay at home dad and his other father works as an IT manager in town.

Adesa; she has a mother that does repairs on all sorts of things from furniture to clothes, her father is in the fashion industry and constantly asking her for opinions.

Ruby; her mother is a secretary for the same business and Argus' father and her Father is a teacher at the Elementary.


End file.
